Do You Remember?
by Miriku-'-'-Yami no Hikari
Summary: It's been two years since Yami entered the afterlife, and he misses his hikari. He finds away to return to the mortal world, and immediately seeks Yuugi out. But does Yuugi even remember his other? YuugixYami. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Dude:** Miriku owns nothing except the OC that appears in the next chapter. Or so.

**Exactly. Now read, enjoy, and review! As always, flames will be used to toast marshmallows. I don't do hate-mail.**

**Do You Remember?**

**Chapter One: The Request**

Yami sat next to a pool of water, absently trailing his fingers along the surface while staring intently into its clear depths. This magical pool allowed spirits in the afterlife to look down upon the mortal realm. And Yami spent almost all of his time sitting at its edge.

There was only one thing that kept Yami from enjoying himself. One image pressed into his mind, acutely dulling the glories of the afterlife.

The image from two years ago of Yuugi, tears streaming down his face, begging him to stay.

**Flashback**

"But _why,_ Yami? Why do you have to go?"

Yami was torn. The portal was open in front of him. The shadows were pulling at him, calling them into their depths—calling him home. But his hikari clung like a leech to his arm.

"Yuugi…I have to. It's where I belong. And when I go, you won't need to worry about being pulled into danger because of my past. Like you were all those times before."

Yuugi looked sorrowfully up at him, tears brimming in his amethyst eyes.

"Can't you stay with me for just a bit longer?"

Another tendril of shadow shot out of the portal, entwining itself around Yami's chest next to its fellows. Yami smiled sadly at his hikari.

"No."

"Then I'm coming with you."

Yami's eyes widened. "Aibou, you can't! You aren't a spirit—it's too dangerous!"

Yuugi set his jaw. "I don't care. You've done so many things for me, and it's time I paid you back. I'm coming with you."

"No, Yuugi."

Yuugi stopped in his tracks at Yami's commanding tone. "What?"

"I can't let you throw away your own life to come with me. There's still much you haven't done. I have done all I came for, and the gods are calling me back home. And I cannot refuse them."

Tears streamed down Yuugi's cheeks as more tendrils of shadow twisted themselves around his other's body. "I'll miss you…"

Yami hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you too, hikari-mine. Now, I must go."

Yuugi let out a strangled sob as the shadows began to pull Yami backwards into the portal. "I won't ever forget you, Yami!"

Yami smiled sadly at Yuugi's fading image as he was pulled through the portal.

"And I you, Yuugi. And I you."

**End Flashback**

Yami had spent every day since then sitting at that pool of water, watching his hikari's life as it went on without him. He had food brought to him there, and slept by the edge at night. He only ever left when called for by one of the gods.

Right now, peering intently into the depths of the water, he didn't hear the slow, ponderous footsteps approaching. Not until the visitor spoke.

"Atemu."

Yami stiffened. A million thoughts ran through his mind at once, none making any more sense than the one before. Finally, though, he managed one coherent thought.

_Why has Ra come to _me?

"You have not been acting yourself of late, child."

Yami remained silent. Throughout his lifetime—as a mortal and as a spirit—he had learned to never rush the gods. They did things in their own time.

"You spend far too much time at this pool of water, and not nearly as much enjoying yourself. This is your ultimate destiny, and what you have longed for. So tell me, child—what is this turmoil I sense within you?"

Yami didn't respond, continuing to stare into the water. It was such a foolish, selfish whim—and Ra had much better things to do than to worry about _him._

Ra chuckled. "Come now. You especially should know that even the gods need to lay aside their duties sometimes. Now…when you look into that pool, what is it you are watching?"

"My…my hikari," Yami replied in a whisper, still stunned by the fact that the god would take any interest in him. "Yuugi."

"Ah."

Yami's eyes narrowed slightly. He got the sneaking suspicion that Ra was planning something.

"Child, look at me."

Startled, Yami did so—and was caught in Ra's amber gaze as the god searched the depths of his mind.

OooO

Ra explored the former pharaoh's mind and memories. Events and places flickered past, as did faces. But one face remained through it all, and the face was always changing. Innocence; sadness; hatred; joyfulness. All these expressions and more, all written on his face like an open book.

And this particular child was a mirror image of Yami.

Ra listened to that last exchange between the pharaoh and his hikari.

"I'll never forget you, Yami!" "And I you, Yuugi. And I you."

Ra retreated from Yami's mind, a satisfied smile on his face. Now he knew.

OooO

Yami immediately turned his gaze back to the pool of water, thoroughly embarrassed. Ra had dug through his memories, pulling out the most painful ones and reading them like book. And so he now knew about the feelings Yami had for his other.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, child."

Without thinking, Yami looked right up at him, surprise written across his face. "What?"

"Do not be ashamed of your feelings, for they cannot be controlled. Only contained."

"But…it's silly. Pining away over a mortal…when I could be…enjoying myself…and…"

Yami couldn't continue. He turned back to the pool of water, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. "Yuugi…" he whispered, momentarily forgetting about the god behind him.

"Do you wish to go to him?"

"Hunh?"

Ra smiled softly. "I have the power to return any spirit to the mortal realm, in any form they choose. But once I have done so, they cannot be returned until they have lived that life out. Is this what you want?"

Yami gazed longingly into the pool, where he could faintly see the eighteen-year-old Yuugi standing alone in the park.

"Yes."

Ra held up his hands, and began to chant. Golden-white light flowed from his palms, surrounding Yami where he sat. There was a sharp crackle, like static electricity—

And Yami was gone.

**Will have chapter two in ASAP! Please review!**


	2. See Me

**All right, folks. Here's chapter two. I think I'll only have one more chapter for this one. Or maybe two...**

**Disclaimer Dude:** Miriku does not own YuGiOh.

**See Me**

Yami found himself sitting beneath a gnarled old oak, wrapped in a hooded black cloak. It took him a few moments to realize where he was—but when he did, a grin spread across his face.

He was in Domino Park.

_Home._

Pulling the cloak tighter around his lithe frame and the hood over his face, Yami stood up and began to walk. He strode through the park, enjoying the cool wind on his face. He was real, now—he felt things for himself, instead of through his hikari.

He immediately sobered. _My hikari…Yuugi. I have to find him._

Determination in his step, he continued around the park. He finally spotted a small, familiar figure sitting alone on a small hill. Using his powers to shield himself from view, Yami crept around to get a good look at his hikari.

What he saw made his heart stop.

Pain and loneliness were etched across Yuugi's face as he stared off into the space in front of him. Guilt and sadness were present, as well. He looked haunted; tormented. His face was an unhealthy pale color. And the twinkle that Yami knew so well was gone from his eyes.

It seemed like Yuugi was fading away.

Unable to take it anymore, Yami dropped the invisibility.

"Yuugi!"

He received absolutely no response. Yuugi continued to stare off into space, oblivious of the man in front of him.

Yami waved his hand in front of Yuugi's face. The boy didn't even blink.

Shaking, Yami reached out to touch his hikari's arm.

His hand slid right through.

Yuugi reacted for a moment, pulling his jacket tighter around him. But he still didn't see the former spirit right in front of his nose.

OooO

Yuugi's mind was a subconscious blur. He lived on automatic, trudging through life without really noticing anything.

His mind, in short, had shut down. He knew he was in pain, but didn't remember why. He knew he'd lost someone, but didn't remember who. He knew that the someone was important to him, but couldn't remember the reason.

It didn't matter, though.

Nothing mattered.

_The wind stopped,_ his brain noted.

And it seemed to be so, for suddenly, the wind blowing at him wasn't as hard as it had been moments before. He got the sense that someone was standing in front of him, but dismissed it as a figment of his imagination. No one was there.

Suddenly, his arm began to feel cold. He pulled the sleeve down, wrapping the jacket closer around his tiny frame. Ever since—whatever had happened—Yuugi had become more susceptible to colds and other sicknesses. He never left home in the autumn and winter without his jacket.

All of a sudden, he sneezed.

Sniffling, he pulled himself up. _Better get home before you catch cold,_ his brain noted again, and it began moving his legs in the direction of the now-empty Kame Game Shop.

OooO

Yami could hardly believe his eyes. This poor, sickly little teen—was _Yuugi?_

He felt a pang of guilt. _This is my fault. If I hadn't left him…_

Yami followed Yuugi out of the park and down the street. With a sudden shock, he noticed that Yuugi wasn't wearing the Puzzle any more.

_Is that why he can't see me?_

"No," hissed a familiar voice—one that Yuugi happened to not hear. "It's because he doesn't remember you."

Yami whipped around, glaring at Bakura. "What do you mean by that?" he asked sharply.

Bakura sniggered. "None of them can see or hear you, because none of them remember you. _I_ can see you just fine—but then again, it's hardly likely that I'd forget _you_ any time soon."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yes, tomb robber. I know. Now, if you'll excuse me—"

Before Bakura could say another word, Yami sprinted off down the street to catch up to Yuugi.

"It's me," he whispered into the boy's ear. "It's Yami. Don't you remember? Don't you remember me?"

No answer. Yuugi's head remained down, staring at the concrete as he walked over it. Tears began to spill out of the corners of Yami's eyes.

"Yuugi…"

And the boy looked up.

OooO

Yuugi could have sworn he heard someone whisper his name. But when he looked up, no one was there.

For about five seconds, that is.

A cloaked form began to blur into view, and the stranger was walking at the same speed he was.

Yuugi stopped, and so did the figure. Bold crimson eyes peered out at him from the depths of the hood.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi edged backward a bit. "H-How do you know my name? Wh-Who are you?"

OooO

Those words cut Yami like a knife. His hikari didn't recognize him—didn't remember him.

"It's me," he said quietly, pulling back his hood. "Don't you remember?"

The only emotions registering on Yuugi's face were shock and fear. Not even the slightest hint of recognition.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

Yami turned away, head bowed. Bakura was right. Not even Yuugi recognized him.

His only source of true comfort was gone—and there was no way for him to return to the place his kind belonged.

"No one. Never mind. It doesn't matter. Not anymore."

Yuugi looked at him for another moment or so. He felt as if he should know this sad figure, this mirror of his.

But he didn't know why.

Shrugging it off, he started out across the intersection.

What he didn't see was the car that zoomed towards him out of nowhere.

His only warning was a shout from behind him.

"_Aibou, look out!_"

And suddenly, he was thrown aside.

He whipped around in time to see the man in the cloak, the one that seemed so familiar to him, take the full brunt of the crash.

**Eek...review, please!**


	3. Two Can Play At Recovery

**Third and final chapter. Finally comes the happiness. I can never manage to do a proper tragedy...they always end up having happy endings. Oh well. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer Dude:** Miriku owns nothing. Also note: Miriku's parents and little brother _are_ still alive. She just added inthe orphaned part to make it fit the storyline better,

**Thank you, Disclaimer Dude, I had almost forgotten about that. Now, on with the story! And no one can kill me now!**

**Two Can Play At Recovery**

Time seemed to slow. Yuugi's mind went completely blank. He didn't see the car spin and skitter to a halt, or the driver—who was obviously drunk—slump over the steering wheel, unconscious. He didn't see the teen in the passenger seat struggling to get out of the car.

He was frozen, and all he saw was the crumpled form of the man who had saved his life.

Suddenly, images and memories flooded Yuugi's mind. A single word burst from his lips.

"Yami!"

He rushed over and fell to his knees next to his other, tears building in his eyes. "Yami, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

No response.

Tears began to stream down the sides of Yuugi's face. This was entirely his fault.

Suddenly, Yami stirred. His eyes fluttered open.

"Y-Yami?" Yuugi asked softly.

Yami smiled faintly. "So…you _do_ remember…aibou."

He shuddered, then lay still.

The teen finally managed to free herself from the stopped car. She stood up, straightening her glasses.

"That's the last time I go with you to one of your parties," Miriku muttered. She then ran over to Yuugi, concern etched across her face.

"Yuugi! Are you—"

She froze upon seeing Yami.

"What…the…"

Yuugi closed his eyes, trembling. "I don't know how he got back, Miri. I don't know…but it's all my fault…"

"Shut up a moment, would ya?"

Startled at the fierce tone, Yuugi glanced at Miriku. She had her ear close to Yami's mouth, and a look of intense concentration on her face.

"He's still breathing," she announced. She dove into her pocket, whipped out her cell phone, and dialed 9-1-1.

Yuugi barely noticed. He was still centered on those three words.

_He's still breathing._

There was still hope.

**OooO**

During the whole trip in the ambulance, Yuugi remained silent. He just sat there, holding the unconscious Yami's hand. Miriku sat next to him, hand on his shoulder, speaking comforting words.

_Well, she should know,_ Yuugi thought. _Her whole family died in a car accident…_

Ever since he had met Miriku, she had become part of the family. She was like the older sister Yuugi had never had, despite being the same age as him. Even Anzu, the only other female he knew that wouldn't be classified as 'acquaintance', wasn't as close as that. The fact that Miriku had lost both of her parents—and a younger brother on top of that—made them even more able to relate.

"It's my fault," he said quietly. "I forgot him. He risked his life for me millions of times, and I forgot. And now…now he might be gone again…"

Yuugi suddenly burst into tears. Miriku sighed, hugging her friend.

"It's not your fault, Yuugi. None of it's your fault, because none of it's you doing."

"But if I had remembered…"

"No."

Miriku paused. "Look—you know I was never the best with words. For all I know, I might be making this worse. But what you have to understand is that you're _only human._ And no matter what we _want_ to believe, humans _aren't_ perfect. We each have our own little quirks and flaws. Yours is the defensive flaw—when in pain, shut down. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You have to learn to live on, with and around it."

Yuugi closed his eyes. Miriku was right, of course. But he still felt like he was to blame.

Almost automatically, he writhed backwards so that he was sitting in her lap. He wanted to reverse, to revert, to become a little boy again, to be comforted like a young child just waking up from a nightmare.

And Miriku was more than happy to provide that comfort.

"It'll be all right, Yuugi. You'll see."

"I hope so," he whispered, watching Yami through half-closed eyes. He was almost asleep. "I hope so."

**OooO**

When Yuugi woke, it was morning. He was on an empty hospital bed, and Miriku was poking his arm.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Have a nice nap?"

Yuugi rubbed his eyes. "What…How long have I been asleep?"

"Since yesterday afternoon."

"Whoa. I'd better get up, then."

The moment Yuugi was out of bed, he pelted Miriku with questions.

"Where is Yami? How is he? Is he going to be all right? Am I allowed to see him? Miri, when can I see him?"

Miriku laughed. "Slow down there, Speedy! Follow me."

She led him out of the room. Talking and laughter echoed from a room halfway down the hall. Miriku pushed open the door, and Yuugi's jaw nearly hit the floor. Standing there in the middle of the room, talking to the doctor and looking perfectly all right, was—

"Yami!"

Yuugi rushed in and hugged his other. Yami fell back against the wall, completely winded.

"Yuugi!" Miriku scolded. "You're going to strangle him!"

Grinning sheepishly, Yuugi pulled away. Yami straightened, gasping for breath. "Aibou, I know you're excited, but please be careful! I have bandages there!"

Yuugi ducked his head, blushing. Of course, he had only _thought_ Yami was all right—he hadn't bothered to check.

"So when can he come home?" Miriku asked.

"Today," the doctor replied. "If he wants, that is."

Yami nodded. "Of course I want to go home as soon as possible." He smiled down at Yuugi. "There are some people who I'm sure would be glad to see me back in action.

Yuugi beamed right back up at him. Everything was all right now. Yami didn't blame him; Miriku didn't blame him; no one blamed him.

But what was most important was that Yami was back in his life.

_**Love you, aibou.**_

Yuugi's smile widened.

**Love you too, Yami.**

And he knew that eveything between them was forgiven.

**The End**

**Er...yeah. Kinda lame ending. But hey, it's still early. And I am _not_ a morning person. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
